


Strong, Soft Boyfriend

by sunshinesamizayn



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Bratty Sami, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, and a Finn who really loves him that way, chubby Sami, so it's actually balanced in the end, there's some fluff at the start honestly, they switch around at a few points though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinesamizayn/pseuds/sunshinesamizayn
Summary: Sami and Finn have a private room to watch the Inaugural United Kingdom Championship Tournament. After Finn makes his speech, and Sami congratulates him, they make use of fact that said room has a lock.





	Strong, Soft Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calmdowncold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calmdowncold/gifts).



> This is the trashiest thing I've ever written I'm so sorry.

The United Kingdom Tournament had gone better than anyone could have hoped. The final was still to come and Finn Balor had just made a surprise speech in the ring. Sami watched with anticipation in the back, beaming with pure delight at his gorgeous boyfriend on the big screen. Finn walked back from the ring to the roar of appreciation from the crowd and Sami fidgeted impatiently.

“You did such a good job!” He exclaimed as Finn walked through the door to the private room that they, as honoured guests,  had been granted. It was only a small room with a TV and sofa to watch it on but Sami had been delighted at the thought.

“T’ank you, sweetheart,” Finn said, staggering backwards as the ginger threw his arms around him. “I fumbled on a few words but it was okay other than that.”

“You did _amazing_ ,” Sami insisted, pressing his hands gently against the back of his head until the Irishman buried his face in the crook of Sami’s neck.

“Are ya proud of me?” Finn asked happily.

“I’m always proud of you.”

Sami placed a kiss on Finn’s hair and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“You’re so lil...” he said, tracing the straight line from Finn’s tiny waist to his hips.

“I’ve lost a bit of muscle mass since I’ve been out,” Finn mumbled, mouth still pressed to Sami’s soft skin. “I’ll get it back as soon as I can, don’t worry.”

“I’ll protect you in the meantime,” Sami said earnestly, earning a giggle from Finn.

“Strong boyfriend,” Finn said softly, placing his hand at the small of Sami’s back. Sami was deceptively strong, with a sturdy body and a nice solid structure. Finn squeezed at his hip gently, feeling the delightful soft layer that made him nice to the touch.

“Stop!” Sami laughed. “Don’t reveal I’ve actually been soft boyfriend all along.”

“You can be both,” Finn said gently. “Look at deez big biceps.”

“Don’t look at my calves, whatever you do,” Sami giggled, blushing from all the attention as Finn played about with his arms, bending and straightening his elbows.

“I’m living vicariously t’rough yer range of shoulder movement right now,” Finn said as he brought Sami’s arm in a neat circle.

“That arm used to be injured, remember.”

“Oh! Does it hurt?! I’m sorry I-”

“No, no, baby that’s my point! It doesn’t hurt. It used to hurt lots and lots but it doesn’t now. It’s all super flexible and not even a _little_ bit hurty. One day you’ll be like that and some other poor guy with a shoulder injury will be saying the same to you.”

“Ya think?”

“Your strong boyfriend is also a wise boyfriend,” Sami said. “I know these things.”

Finn smiled gently before a playful expression took over and he squeezed Sami’s side.

“Gotta remember yer my soft boyfriend too!”

“Finnie!” Sami giggled and swatted at Finn’s hand in vain.

“Wanna go for a snack afterwards?”

“You’re not exactly helping the situation, are you?” Sami sighed with a shake of his head.

“Well, I like my soft boyfriend, and since ya didn’t say no I’m taking dat as a yes.”

“Of course you are.”

Finn scoffed, “yer da one saying I’m lil and need to be protected!”

“Ugh,” Sami sighed. “Fair."

“So we can go?”

“Yes we can go, after this is finished you just tell me where you want to take me and we’ll go. I promise.”

Finn looked disproportionately delighted and they resumed their position from before Finn had to go make his speech - Finn sitting snugly on Sami’s lap in front of a TV screen where Neville now boldly proclaimed his superiority.

“Ya must be so proud of him,” Finn said, interlinking his smaller hand with his boyfriend’s big ones.

“I am,” Sami said, enclosing Finn’s hand tightly and bringing it to his mouth to place a gentle kiss between his knuckles. “And I’m proud of you too.”

“Oh, Sami!” Finn said happily as he turned from the screen to face his pretty boyfriend.

“Hello, Finnie,” Sami said, bemused.

Finn glanced down at Sami’s lips.

“Can I tell ya a secret?”

“Of course.”

Finn’s eyes glittered and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

“I love you.”

“Oh wow!!” Sami exclaimed, pulling Finn closer to him tightly with his spare hand. “I would never have known!!”

Finn tilted his head to the side, knowing full well how adorable he was being.

“A request?”

“Hit me with it,” Sami replied, thoroughly enamored.

“Can I give ya a kiss?”

“Hm,” Sami pondered. “Only if I can kiss you first.”

“Deal,” Finn said softly, shutting his eyes as Sami leaned in and captured his full lips in gentle embrace. He peppered pecks to the corner of Finn’s mouth and drew him into a fuller, longer kiss. Finn tasted like peppermint and familiarity.

“I love you,” Sami whispered. “I completely, utterly love you. With my entire being, I love you.”

“Baby,” Finn could only say softly and he twisted around to kiss Sami further, snaking his hands under his shirt. He traced his spine with his forefinger, revelling in Sami’s shivers.

“Oh God, Finn,” Sami whispered.

“Maybe we shouldn’t go for snacks tonight,” Finn said. “Maybe we should go straight to da hotel.”

“There’s always room service for after,” Sami said playfully as Finn squeezed at the squish of his hips.

“Yer the snack I’m wantin’,” Finn said. “And baby I’m so hungry.”

“There’s some closets here.”

“Dere’s a lock on the door."

“Good thinking."

Finn hopped off Sami’s lap and went to shut the door, locking it with a nearby key.

Sami was just beginning to take his t shirt off before Finn pounced, holding back of his wrists tightly.

“Bad Sami. We don’t do dat do we.”

“We wait,” Sami said obediently.

“Yeah. We wait for Finnie.”

Sami nodded and Finn released one of Sami’s big hands to pet his curls.

“Good boy,” he said, the lull of his Irish accent had never been so perfectly persuasive. “Are ya gonna let me undress you now, baby?”

“Yes.”

“Everyt’ing?”

“Everything.”

Finn pressed a kiss to Sami’s forehead.

“Yer so good to me,” he whispered as he began to peel Sami’s shirt off.

Finn was slow about it, painstakingly slow. There was a hot, heavy ache in the pit of his stomach as he pulled Sami’s top off and a heart hammering reward as he saw more and more skin. Soft handfuls of chub had formed around Sami’s middle over the past few months and and Finn took a moment before he pulled the shirt over his boyfriend’s head to kiss it.

“Yer so handsome,” Finn mumbled, barely coherent. “Yer so beautiful. _Fuck,_ Sami. Ya really are out here looking like this. Perfect, baby. Yer just _perfect._ ”

Sami’s face flushed with colour and warmth and pride.

“Thanks, Finnie,” he whispered as best he could manage.

With one last kiss Finn took Sami’s top off and revelled in the sight of his boyfriend.

“Perfect,” he said again as he set into Sami’s tummy, sucking and biting greedily.

Sami yelped and nodded when Finn mumbled _‘I’ll be more careful._

“Sure you will,” Sami said, barely audible as he recalled all the times he’d found teeth marks and pretty purple bruises around his pudgy middle well into the next day. He wasn’t sure whether he remembered with delight or pride or simple acceptance of his boyfriend’s funny quirks. He had always felt Finn was a bit weird this way, but his earnest love of Sami’s weight had made him accept it too. It felt like only yesterday that they had been sat beneath the sun of the Bahamas, Finn’s arm in a waterproof sling. With his one usable hand he rubbed suncream into Sami's bare back and his exposed, pale tummy. Somehow, _somehow_ Sami didn’t feel hyper aware or self conscious. His blushes came from the excesses of attention he received from Finn at the public beach rather than his status as a soft, shirtless boy.

“I love you so much,” Finn moaned between sucks. “Not just because yer beautiful,” he clarified quickly. “But it sure does help.”

Sami rolled his eyes and laughed.

“Thank you Finnie.”

Finn pressed one last kiss to the sweet spot he’d been sucking. A fresh, red mark laid at the softest part of Sami’s lower tummy, just below his navel. A few more dotted the pudge of his hips like blossom, bruises unfurling like flowers at his love handles.

“Beautiful,” Finn breathed, tracing them all with his forefinger as if they were stars he was drawing into constellations.

He looked up at Sami, still half in dream world. His boyfriend smiled softly at the delighted expression dwelling on his perfect face.

“How far d’ya want ta take this?” Finn asked softly.

“I want you inside me,” Sami confessed.

A grin tweaked at Finn’s mouth.

“Such a slutty boy,” Finn said, shaking his head. “I can’t take you anywhere.”

“I take it you wouldn’t want to hear my _highly_ slutty thoughts then?” Sami said teasingly. “Because I’m so horny right now and my mind is just a constant stream of _really_ tasteless things.”

“Indulge me,” Finn said as he scooped up Sami in his arms and pulled him onto his lap, his hand still at Sami’s chunky torso, pinching at the soft layer of fat around it. “Fuck, yer gettin' big.”

Sami laughed, tilting his head to the side.

“If that came from anyone else I’d be insulted,” he remarked. “But you look so incredibly turned on right now I can’t be.”

“Sorry, I should phrase things better fer you,” Finn said apologetically. “I forget ya don’t t’ink the way I t’ink.”

“Teach me,” Sami said. “Enlighten me.”

“You sure?”

“Yes. Constant stream on your thoughts, go.”

“I t’ought you were gonna be the slutty one and give me dat.”

“Nope, role reversal. It’s your turn. C’mon, I said go."

Finn clicked his tongue and shoved Sami down, pressing a finger into his bruised pudge.

“Don’t be a brat, Sami. We don’t talk like dat, do we?”

Sami smirked and gently threw Finn off, pinning him down with his bodyweight as he straddled him. Thick thighs laid either side of Finn’s little waist. His belly laid comfortably in between.

“Sami!” Finn chastised. “Yer such a brat.”

“Maybe.”

“Dere’s no maybe about it,” Finn said. “Yer being naughty. A very bad Sami.”

He poked Sami’s pudge again, directly on the most scarlet of his fresh bruises.

Sami emitted a little yelp, rubbing at his tummy before taking his own turn grabbing Finn’s wrists.

“Bad Sami,” Finn repeated weakly as his face flushed and his cock hardened.

 _“Maaaaybe,”_ Sami said, stretching his words out as he shifted all of his now more considerable weight to pinning Finn down at the hips. He felt the pressure below Finn’s belt and began to grind himself slightly on Finn, who moaned hungrily.

“Oh God, Sami. Fuck don’t ya do this to me. Dis isn’t right, ya can’t, ya _have_ to touch me. Ya can’t just tease me like this.”

“I can’t?” Sami pouted. “Yeah, you _definitely_ don’t like being teased. You don’t like your cock getting all hard and stiff and ready for my mouth or my ass and neither being there to meet it. Just me sitting quite comfortably on top of you, content to grind and play.”

“Oh baby, oh God,” Finn moaned as his boyfriend leaned into him.

“I want your thoughts coherent.”

“Yer tummy’s folding over. I love it. Fuck, yer perfect. I love dose little lines ya get after long car rides when ya been sat down. The ones from where yer tummy rolls over. It folds like dough, or melting white chocolate.”

“Mhm,” Sami said, smirking as he continued to grind, pressing his own restrained cock to Finn’s.

“I love dose deeper lines ya get from your waistbands. Ya don’t get dem so bad from yer wrestling tights but when ya wear formal pants… God. Whenever ya go to an event that needs ya in a suit I can’t even appreciate how handsome ya look at face value. My mind’s already awaiting when we get back to the hotel room, when I rip dose pants off ya and dere dey are. Pretty lines all waiting for me. All waiting and ready and _fuck_ I love it. I love it, Sami. I love you and yer gorgeous body and how much more handsome ya get every day. And how ya wear clothes yer so clearly a bit too big for. And the repercussions. Yer pretty lines. I love yer pretty lines.”

Finn trailed off and Sami bit his lip.

“I love how much you love me,” he said.

“Ya don’t t’ink it’s weird?”

“I mean yeah, but I don’t mind it. It’s cute.”

“Ya t’ink it’s cute?”

“That’s what I said,” Sami replied. “Don’t push your luck though, Balor.”

He gave him a wink and a quick, reassuring kiss. For a moment, Finn stared back at him before a look of mischief took over the ginger’s face. His eyes twinkled as he took Finn’s hands and pressed them to his tummy.

“Give me your thoughts,” he demanded.

Finn’s eyes fluttered down, his face burned with fluster as Sami guided his hands to his love handles and back to the most sticky-out bit of pudge just below his navel.

“Oh wow, Sami. I love everything about ya, about yer appearance, but I’m sure ya know yer tummy is my favourite,” Finn breathed.

“Yeah, I got that,” Sami laughed, softly as he built up a rhythm to his hip movements.

Finn’s breath caught in his throat but Sami raised his eyebrows insistently.

“Go on,” he said. “Tummy - thoughts?”

“It’s just… I so treasure seeing how ya put on weight. Like it starts when ya build up deez softer bits at yer hips, a teeny weeny bit below your navel, just to fill ya out a bit. Then dere’s just more of you, slowly dere’s just more and more Sami to love. And it gets me because it’s like, there’s more Sami. There’s more _you_. And I love you, and I want more Sami. And I’ll run my palms over yer middle and dere’s bits of you dat weren’t dere before, dat have never been there. A few more centimetres at yer waist, a bit of pudge stickin’ out over yer pants - a bit more Sami to cherish. And it’s all you. It’s my sweet boy with his love for sweet foods and it’s like I can feel all our dates dere right at yer soft little middle. It’s like…” he pinched a bit of tummy fat between his fingers. “Okay here’s the time we went back to Montreal and bought six vegan donuts and ya said ya were full but ya weren’t and ya ate all of dem and asked me to rub yer belly ya when we got back to da car.”

Sami flushed and Finn giggled.

“Oh how ‘bout when ya got dose chocolates, da gourmet ones? When ya said ya were getting dem for trick or treaters but ya left a bowl of cheap candy outside and ate dem all while we watched bad horror films because ‘no one seemed to be coming’? And ya said ya felt sick and I had to kiss you better?”

Sami grumbled and Finn poked his tummy fondly.

“And it’s all ‘round here, my soft baby boy. Yer so chubby and lovely and when I look at you I remember all deez wonderful things and you’re so wonderful and I’m so horny all the time now you look like dis.”

“Look like what?” Sami breathed, hungry for the word on the tip of Finn’s tongue.

“Chubby, Sami, sweetheart. Yer my chubby baby and I love you.”

“You can say the other word, I don’t mind.”

“Fat?”

“Yeah.”

“I love you being fat,” Finn confessed. “I’ve loved seein’ ya get there, I love you lettin’ me love ya for it. I love you bein’ too big for your clothes, I love dere being more Sami than fabric.”

He moved his hands to tug Sami's sweatpants down a bit, letting his belly spill out comfortably.

“Can ya take deez off for me, baby? I’m so horny, I know yer horny too.”

“Do you want to be inside me?” Sami asked.

“Yes.”

“Good,” Sami said and swung his legs to the side, beckoning Finn to get up with him.

The Irishman obliged and Sami gestured to the strain of his bulge, barely obscured by his sweatpants.

“Help me out here, Finnie.”

“No ‘please’?”

“Definitely not.”

Finn rolled his eyes and Sami pressed at Finn’s healthy shoulder until he dropped to his knees.

“Yer being so bad,” Finn said. “So rude.”

“Yep,” Sami said, pointing to his waistband again.

“I’m wearin’ a _suit_ you rude young man.”

“And I’m wearing sweatpants I don’t wanna be wearing, what’s your point?”

“Ugh,” Finn groaned. “Yer too much.”

“Sounds like you think there’s just the right amount of me, actually.”

“A bit less dan I’m hoping for,” Finn said nonchalantly, smirking as Sami’s jaw dropped.

“Jeez, Finn.”

“I mean, yer what, a medium? Ok, a very, very big medium? A medium in very, very tight clothes who can only fit into his shirts because he’s stretched dem so much? Da only reason ya can get dose formal pants over yer hips is because yer fat goes to yer tummy.”

Finn poked Sami’s belly.

“I love it, baby. I love you so so much, but sweetheart yer not a medium.”

“Take me clothes shopping then.”

“Oh fer _fuck_ sake, Sami,” Finn said, yanking his sweatpants down.

“Yer _such_ -”

He pulled his boxer briefs off.

“A **_brat_ ** ,” he finished as he placed a long lick to his cock.

“And you definitely don’t love it,” Sami managed to say as he repressed a moan, leaving pleasure to ache in his middle.

“ _Definitely_ not,” Finn said, before taking Sami’s cock in his mouth.

Sami couldn’t keep his pleasure under wraps, breathing a long, trembling moan into the air.

“I want you inside me,” Sami said. “I don’t want you to wear a condom, I don’t want plastic or silicon or whatever - I want you. I want to feel your skin. I want your cum in my body. I want to know you’re in there after you pull out. When we walk out of this building we’ll share that dirty secret as we walk from here to the car park, as you drive me back to our hotel.”

“Don’t forget da treats,” Finn said as he slid his mouth from Sami’s wet cock. He licked the precum from his lips. “Or was it room service we - _you_ \- were gettin’.”

Sami smirked, “would you like it if I said both?”

Finn pressed a kiss to the side of Sami’s length.

“Ya’d do it regardless.”

Sami grinned as Finn took his penis back into his warm, welcome, blissfully familiar mouth. Sami sunk his hands into Finn’s perfect hair, mussing it and making it perfect only to him. Finn’s hands sank into Sami’s soft belly, squeezing at love handles and the comfy push of pudge in the middle.

After a particularly long suck Finn brought himself up slightly to the fattest part of Sami’s belly and placed a lick of spit and precum at his skin.

“Charming, thanks babe,” Sami said.

“I like yer hair by da way,” Finn said as he pressed a kiss to the pudgy flesh in front of him.

“My hair?”

“Tummy hair.”

“Of course.”

“Ya look like ya were drawn by an artist,” he said before bobbing down again and returning to Sami’s hardened, spit slicked cock.

One of the many benefits that the length that their relationship had brought was their familiarity with the sweet spots and special things they liked doing just-so. Finn was experienced with men enough that the art of blow jobs and ass eating and dicking a boy down was something he was already familiar. Sami, on the other hand, had known little more than clumsy, unfamiliar oral on men too polite to tell him what to do. Now, however, Sami knew Finn’s body as much as he knew his own, and Finn knew Sami very well. Finn placed zig zags down Sami’s length, culminating with a suck and a flick along the ridge of his head and the ginger gasped above him.

“Are ya close now, baby?” Finn said softly up to him.

“Yes,” Sami said, his tone whiney and desperate.

“Y’know…” Finn pondered, his syllables dragging. “Ya teased me _so_ much earlier.”

“I’m sorry, baby, I-”

“And ya were such a brat! So rude! So impatient!”

“Baby-” Sami whined, his bottom lip curling into a little pout.

“You know… I t’ink for yer own good I’m gonna have ta teach ya a lesson.”

“Finnie nooo, why?” Sami tilted his head in exasperation and brought his hands to his cock, which were immediately swatted away by Finn.

“Bad Sami,” Finn said, smirking at how his words mirrored those at the start of the encounter.

“Not a bad Sami,” the boy whined. “A good Sami, actually.”

“I’m not so sure,” Finn said. “ _Convince_ me of how much ya want my nice mouth round yer cock again, how much ya want me ta taste yer cum as ya direct it into my willing mouth.”

The words appeared at Sami’s lips before they entered his brain. He was needy and desperate and incoherent.

“You’re so perfect, you know me like no one else does. You’re the first man who sucked my dick and loved me. You love me. I love you. I want you so much, always, not just now, but especially now in particular. My entire body aches for you, not just for release, but for you to grant me it. My body wants you, craves you, _needs_ you. You know what it’s like, to need like I’m needing you now. When your entire body wants one thing, one man, and it won’t settle for anything less. My cock is so ready and full and baby, I’m so full right now and I’m full of ache and pressure and pleasure and please, Finn, _please_.”

With a kiss to his tum, Finn wordlessly lowered himself to Sami’s cock and began to lap around the edges. Sami cried out, a single tear falling from his lower lashes as Finn took the entire length of his cock and sucked and flicked his wide tongue at the head. Then, with a raw, guttural, desperate sound, Sami came into Finn’s warm mouth.

His breathing came in gasps and sobs and Finn swallowed quickly - gratefully - before staggering to his feet and pressing his hand over Sami’s mouth.

“Shush now baby, dere’s my good boy. Da door is locked but you have to be quiet, don’t you, puppy? It’s loud out there and everyone’s distracted so we can talk but you can’t be cryin’, no matter how much pleasure and relief yer feeling. Yeah?”

Sami nodded between gasps and a still suit clad Finn took his naked, trembling boyfriend in his arms.

With a few sniffs and more sobs promptly muffled by Finn’s narrow shoulders, Sami returned to look back at Finn.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

Finn responded with a kiss to his forehead.

“Finnie, a question?”

“Go on.”

“Why do you call me ‘puppy’?”

Finn laughed, “because yer chubby and happy to see me.”

Sami snorted and buried his head in Finn’s shoulder. Slowly, he traced from the top of his bicep to the part where his wrist met his hand and placed Finn’s fingers at his middle.

“Can you rub my tummy please? I’m all worn out.”

Finn was all too happy to, pressing comforting circles to Sami’s heavy belly.

“Thanky,” Sami said softly as he snuggled into Finn’s touch.

“Dare I ask if ya still want my dick in you?”

“Yeah.”

“Ya do?”

“Mhm,” Sami mumbled. “We’ve established I’m a bit greedy, haven’t we?”

Finn’s eyes reverted back to Sami’s middle where he continued to rub rings into Sami’s fat tummy.

“I’d say so.”

“Can you be gentle with me?”

“Of course I’ll be gentle with ya sweetheart. We can stop any time. I wouldn’t blame you. Ya seem exhausted.”

“Exhausted but still horny. You see my predicament? Anyway I have lube in my bag.”

“In your bag? Do you _always_ -”

“Nah I wanted it.”

“You-?”

“Soon as you said you were wearing your suit,” Sami laughed. “It’s funny, I find it adorable when you’re all lil and slim and I can feel protective of you and you like it the other way round.”

“I feel more protective you when yer like this, actually.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, because yer not bigger like muscle-bigger. Yer bigger like soft-bigger. I don’t know, when ya take yer top off it’s like… ya trust me. Yer so soft and precious and I want to cuddle ya all day long. Yer my precious, chubby, baby boy and I’d do anyt’ing fer you.”

Sami grinned fondly, “sweetheart....”

“I would, and I’ll put my dick in yer ass very gently if that’s what ya want right this minute.”

“I do.”

Finn nodded and went to grab the lube from Sami’s bag and was just about to remove his jacket off when Sami told him off, beckoning him back over.

“What is it, sweet babboo? Do ya want ta undress me?”

Sami nodded, not taking his eyes off Finn’s suit jacket. The Irishman sighed hopelessly and opened his arms. _All yours._

Carefully, Sami removed Finn’s jacket. It was like he was present being carefully unwrapped. Sami ran a finger up Finn’s narrow body. _So beautiful,_ he breathed, indistinguishable from a soft exhale to anyone else, but to Finn it was clear enough for his pallid cheeks to flush with colour.

The tie was cautiously removed and placed aside while Sami took care untucking Finn’s shirt and unbuttoning it one by one, salivating over every inch of skin exposed. Finn was so pale he was almost translucent. Sami traced each bone he could feel, frowning at the valleys between his hip bones and muttering that Finn needed to eat more.

“Well we’re going ta get a snack afterwards though.”

“Promise me you won’t order something big and then decide you’ve had enough a tenth of the way through. You know how I am about wasting food.”

Sami was too busy with Finn’s belt to notice his expression.

“I know,” he said softly, petting his curls.

The belt was off and the ginger looked up, doe eyed and deceptively innocent for what he was about to do.

“Can I…?”

“Of course,” Finn said, and Sami began to tease Finn's cock through his briefs.

Sami stopped kneeling and sat on the floor with a soft _oof._ His still wet cock was barely visible under his tummy, which sat comfortably with him, rolls forming before he straightened himself up. Finn watched the rhythm of Sami's heavy breathing in the way his stomach went in and out. He remembered how relatively little time ago his ribcage would have been visible when he exhaled. Now, Sami's bones were lost under the layer of fat insulating his core. As Sami breathed in, his tummy expanding, Finn wondered how long it'd be before Sami really was that size. He contemplated the chocolate and the pastries and the midnight snacks and the indulgent drive thru orders that would be befit the baddest cheat days if they weren't after every show he performed at. Not long, he concluded happily. 

Sami glanced up at him and for a moment Finn wondered if he knew what he was thinking.

“Your dick just hardened really quick,” Sami said matter of factly.

“Did it?” Finn breathed.

Sami tilted his head, sitting straight and looking up at Finn. Inadvertently, his stomach spilled further onto his lap. Thick thighs accommodated a thicker, fatter stomach. A whine left made its way past Finn's lips.

“Whatcha thinking about?”

“Not t’inkin’ about anything, just lookin’.”

One of Sami's full eyebrows peaked and he brought Finn's briefs down to his ankles, eyes widening at the spring of his solid cock.

“You get this hard just looking?”

Finn nodded weakly and desperation grew in his own, flat stomach.

“Jeez, Finn,” he said. “I won't be able to take you to the beach ever again, will I?”

Finn snorted.

“God, no,” he said. “I'd be a mess.”

Sami eyed Finn's cock, lips parting readily.

“Ya hungry, baby?”

“So hungry,” Sami breathed before taking Finn's length in his mouth.

Unlike Finn, Sami’s mouth couldn't take the entirety of his length. It wasn't because Finn was bigger than Sami (he wasn't) but what Sami lacked he made up for in tongue action. His wet tongue swirled around Finn's head, exploring the curves and ridges he was infinitely familiar with.

“Oh God, Sami,” Finn moaned. “Yer so good at dis. Yer such a good boy.”

With a long suck, Sami looked up to Finn, doe eyed and innocent while precum coated his lips.

“Whose good boy am I?”

“Yer my good boy,” Finn answered, placing a hand in his soft, ginger curls and nudging him back to work. “My sweet boy.”

A little happy sound emitted from Sami as he took Finn's head again. His tongue lapped at edges happily, like a cat with cream. Finn gasped as Sami's fingers teased at his full balls.

“Oh fuck, darling,” Finn sighed. 

Sami took as much of Finn's dick as he could in his mouth and sucked greedily.

“Don't get me too close, baby. Ya want me inside you, yeah?”

Indulgently, Sami sucked a few more times before returning, gasping for breath.

“Yer such a good boy,” Finn praised him, petting his precious curls. “So good for me.”

Sami swallowed the precum that slicked the inside of his mouth, drunk on the taste of Finn.

“Now I know ya said gentle so I want ya to take the start at yer own pace. I'm gonna lay down and ya can get yourself ready for me, and get me inside you-”

“Can you eat my ass first?” Sami interrupted. “Sorry I just-”

“Yes, of course I can baby, just let me lay down and ya can sit if you want.”

Sami looked away, colour plaguing his full cheeks.

“Wait, Finnie, actually… I…”

Finn's eyes implored into Sami's.

“Ya can change yer mind, angel. It's okay. Ya can always change yer mind.”

“No its… it's not that I don't want to - I _do_.”

“Ya just tell me the problem den, baby boy.”

Sami sighed.

“Don't you think I'm a bit too big for that? You're so lil and I don't want to hurt you or-”

Finn dropped down to his knees and cupped Sami's soft face in his hands.

“Babycakes ya don't have ta worry about dat one bit,” Finn assured him, earnestly pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Yer big and lovely and ya make everyt’ing better. Yer not too big for anyt’ing, I promise.”

“Thanks, Finnie,” Sami smiled, his insides filled with warmth.

With that, Finn staggered to his feet, his cock aching for touch with each passing second, and guided Sami to the sofa. There, he laid down and patted the surface around him.

“Come on, good boy,” Finn said invitingly.

Sami heeded his command and got onto the chair, straddling Finn in reverse and backing up til his ass was on his chest. He elevated himself enough for Finn to get the hint and shuffle down to just below him.

“Tap if you need me to get up a bit, okay?”

“Got it,” Finn said, pulling Sami down impatiently.

His tongue traced circles around Sami's hole while his hands found their home at his belly, as always. Sami moaned softly with pleasure, his stomach tightening in delight. Beneath the thick layer of stomach fat his abdominal muscles, the same size as before, just well hidden, flexed as he registered the pleasure.

“Finnie,” Sami whined as his aching cock twitched with arousal.

Finn was busy. He reveled in the familiarity of Sami's hole, unchanged by his weight gain, contrasting with his fat tummy that remained at the centre of it all. He pinched at the soft spill of it resting on Sami's lap. He hadn't noticed Sami's stomach muscles tighten. He hadn't even seen an ab in months.

With a tap, Sami moved off him, panting with arousal his trembling body was too tired to deal with in any way other than warm knots in his tummy and aches of pleasure in his cock.

“One more time, Finnie, then I want you inside me.”

“Are ya still okay, sweetheart? Not too tired?”

“I want this,” Sami stammered at, his voice hoarse but dripping in longing. “I want this.”

Finn nodded and gave Sami's thick thigh a pat. Understanding, Sami lowered himself back to sit on Finn’s welcome, ready face.

Finn immediately got to work with zig zags and rings - counterclockwise then reversed. He lapped at Sami's hole like the ginger had at his cock.  Hungry hands pressed Sami's hips down, as if he non existent gap between them was still too much.

Sami whined and moaned and sighed as Finn played. Fingers returned to his thick middle, pinching at the spill of his sides and the happily build up of spongy fat at his hips. Finn recalled the way it collected over his waistband, his too-tight t shirts doing nothing to hide how big he was. He moaned as he remembered the way Sami's shirts would ride up when he moved his arms, exposing the doughy fat of his stomach. It had gotten to the point where if he wore an old shirt, an inch of pale chub would be visible if he so much as moved his shoulders. It didn't matter how much his shirts stretched - he couldn't peel the ones that didn't over the curve of his belly anyway.

Finn tapped quickly and without skipping a beat Finn twisted Sami around.

“Finnie!” Sami exclaimed, his chest heaving.

“No, Sami. Listen, sweetheart. I need to be inside you, baby. Yer too attractive for yer own good and I don't know how much longer I can hold dis for.”

“Okay,” Sami nodded, reaching for the nearby bottle.

His stomach collected in rolls as he sat up to slick Finn's cock in lube. Finn drummed his fingers, pressure building in his dick, his balls aching for release. He knew he should look away from Sami and his constant, inadvertent ability to arouse him just by being. 

Finn offered his hand to Sami, who poured the lube onto him. The Irishman teased a slick finger into Sami's already wet hole and Sami gasped.

“Ya okay, sweetheart?”

“Yes, yes,” Sami stammered, pleasure sticking to each syllable.

“Can I put another finger in?”

Sami managed a gasp and a nod. Finn obliged him happily and the ginger could only manage a long, heavy moan.

“Use yer words, darling.”

“Thank you, Finnie,” Sami said, his voice trembling as he ran his hands over his own stomach and grasped the sofa cushions.

His stomach heaved in and out as Finn’s fingers stretched his hole open a little more.

“A third?”

“Not yet,” Sami gasped.

Finn watched the rise and fall of his chest, trying to capture the moment his soft belly was at its biggest so he could see how long it took for him to get there regardless of breathing.

“Okay, now,” Sami said and Finn carefully eased his ring finger in.

Sami tilted his head back in ecstasy, the curve from the flatter part above his hard penis to the fat, sticky-out section of stomach below his navel on full view. With his spare hand, Finn traced the happy trail connecting them. Sami was too in his own world of ache and pleasure to notice.

“Good boy,” Finn said softly with a pinch of doughy love handle. “Ya tell me when yer ready for my dick.”

“I want you inside me now,” Sami gasped.

“C'mon baby, are you sure?”

“Right now.”

“Sweetheart are you-”

“Finn, please,” Sami cried. He was on the verge of tears, his eyes wild and desperate.

Finn nodded and Sami gasped in relief, taking his cock and placing it at his hole. Finn brought both his hands back to Sami's middle as the ginger lowered himself onto Finn's dick, using his own hands to guide.

Sami sighed at the warmth of Finn filling him

“I love feeling you inside me,” he breathed, barely coherent.

“I love being inside you,” Finn returned, helping Sami tiredly bounce on his dick.

“Can you…?”

Finn nodded and Sami got off his cock and laid down while Finn carefully clambered on top of him

“Yer lovely to lay on,” he said as he pulled Sami's legs back.

“Soft?” Sami asked with a weak smile as Finn prepared his member for Sami’s now tested hole. 

“Soft,” he replied as he pushed his dick inside him.

Sami emitted a little whine with each of Finn's gentle thrusts. The ginger took his boyfriend's hands and placed them at his belly. Happily, Finn took the hint to heart and gripped Sami's love handles as he pushed into his boyfriend.

With his stocky legs above his head and his chubby middle compressed, Sami's belly formed sizeable rolls. Finn pinched each, reveling in the softness of his lovely pudge.

“Yer so beautiful,” Finn gasped. “Ya feel so perfect and soft and sweet. Yer so squishy and…”

He trailed off as Sami's eyes fluttered closed.

“and fat,” Finn whispered. “Yer so lovely and fat.”

Finn played with Sami's curls as he thrust into him. The ginger tilted his head to Finn's touch and sighed to Finn's rhythm.

 _“Habibi,”_ Sami breathed, barely louder than his little sighs.

“Baby,” Finn said back, pressing a kiss to his belly then his chest and his neck, where he sucked constantly against his intermittent thrusts.

Sami's little whines grew in volume and Finn hushed him gently.

“Finnie,” Sami said softly.

“What is it, baby boy?” Finn asked, taking a break from attending to Sami's neck.

“I want your cum inside me,” Sami said.

“Do ya want it now, sweetheart?”

“Yes,” Sami gasped.

Finn thrust harder and Sami moaned, placing a little bite to his neck, and another on his fat, bruised lower tummy.

“Baby,” Sami breathed in achey pleasure as Finn's rhythm became harder and faster.

“I love you, angel,” Finn said.

Sami looked back at him, blissed out and drunk on delight. Finn sunk his hands further into Sami's soft belly. He thrust harder and harder until Sami bucked to his touch. The Irishman’s movements became more and more thorough as he began to hit Sami's G-spot.

His dark eyes opened suddenly.

“Finn, Finn, oh _God_.”

Finn reveled in Sami's pleasure, in the way his face flushed and perspiration beaded his forehead and slicked his chest.

His hands returned to Sami's thighs, inching behind them and squeezing at the cheeks of Sami's ass as he pushed harder and further. Beneath him, Sami writhed.

“I'm gonna cum inside you,” Finn told him. “I'm gonna shoot it as far into you as I can.”

“I'm ready,” Sami managed to stammer as Finn thrust into him again and offset his last word with a mixture of a moan and a sob.

True to his word, Finn pushed harder and faster and deeper and pleasure induced tears slipped from the corners of Sami's soulful eyes.

“Good boy,” Finn praised him, tilting Sami's soft face up to look at him. Icy blue met deep brown and Finn pressed a kiss to his cheek before thrusting as hard as he could. Sami's lips parted and his jaw fell and his eyes filled with yearning and desperation.

“Is dis okay, baby?”

“Yes,” Sami replied quietly. “Yes, yes.”

Finn squeezed into Sami's stomach and with one last thrust he came, hot and heavy. His eyes fluttered closed as the pressure left him and he trembled in relief.  An injection of warmth settled inside Sami's well-loved body.

A smaller load left Sami, shooting up and falling over his middle and he sprawled on the sofa as Finn eased out of him, exhausted.

The sofa wouldn't have been big enough for both of them to lay down a few months ago, let alone now. Finn laid on top of him, his side made sticky with Sami's fresh cum.

“Baby…” Finn managed to stammer.

Sami said nothing, barely registering speech as he snuggled into his warmth like a little kitten. He mewled as such, and Finn rubbed his middle, drawing lines on his trembling body with his palms.

“Poor baby,” Finn mumbled absentmindedly. “All tired out.”

They both stared at the TV screen, Finn understanding it more than Sami, who was very much in his own world of bliss and exhaustion.

As Tyler Bate reversed the villainous Dunne’s finisher, Sami's eyes fluttered closed. Finn opted to allow him a power nap. His eyes flickered down to Sami's still heaving chest. God knew he needed it.

“Don't sleep too well, puppy,” Finn said. “We have ta get back to da hotel yet."

“And snacks,” Sami muttered, barely conscious.

“I'll hand feed you dem, don't worry sleepy boy,” Finn assured him, petting him gently with a loving smile.

“Thanky, Finnie,” Sami said softly as Finn's hands began to play at his tummy.

As the rabble of arena workers and wrestlers alike went to congratulate Dunne and Bate on their match, Sami and Finn's side of the stadium was quiet. The only thing breaking the silence was the buzz of the TV and the sound of Sami's breathing and for a moment Finn could have sworn the only two people in the world were him and his strong, soft boyfriend.


End file.
